This invention relates to pyrimidine compounds and compositions containing the same which are useful for controlling insects in agricultural crops. Still more particularly, this invention relates to certain 2,4-diaminopyrimidine compounds and compositions, and their use as insecticides against a variety of insects, especially larvae such as the tobacco budworm. Numerous of these diaminopyrimidine compounds employed herein, and their preparation, have been described in the literature for use in a variety of fields, but not as insecticides.